


When You Say Nothing At All

by tatiebug_2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Country Music, F/M, Fluff, Keith Whitley, Love, Martinski, More Fluff, Music reference, My otp dumpster, Road Trip, Song Lyrics, Song references, Stydia, Sweet, Their basically married, Welcome to my dumpster, fluff fluff and fluff, small amount of Angst, stiles x lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: A glimpse of Stiles and Lydia's 41 hour road trip across the country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired by a song. I don't know if anyone listens to classic country, but if you listen to Keith Whitley's "When You Say Nothing At All" when it comes up in the story, it makes perfect since and describes their relationship.
> 
> (Or you can listen to Allison Krauss' version, but we all know original songs are the best so that would be Mr. Keith Whitley's version.)
> 
> I own nothing. Show is still Jeff Davis', the song is still Keith Whitley's, all song references belong to the original artists, and all movie references belong to the directors.
> 
> [I'm a broke mofo, remember?]
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles thought he was thrilled about riding with Lydia to Washington, but now he has his regrets. She’s been “killin him softly with her songs” (and yes, that song probably killed him the most…)

 

Don’t get him wrong, she hasn’t hogged the radio the entire time, in fact they switch up every hour. It’s just that her hour makes him wish that he was back in the Wild Hunt sometimes. Well, except for that one hour back in Albuquerque in her back seat with “love on her brain”.. nope he enjoyed that hour very, very much.

 

Right now, she has some TLC song blaring loudly. It’s like the movie “We’re the Millers”, and she’s about to sing the entire rap like it’s nothing. This, this right here is entertainment compared to the rest.

 

“Okay, can I please put this on Snapchat?” he begs laughing his ass off at her. She just laughs with him as he gets his phone out for the rap part.

 

“Stiles, you record any of my singing and put it on social media, I will make a detour and leave your ass in Wichita.”

 

“You wouldn’t.” he says trying to sound offended. He watches Lydia nodded her head. “Babe, there’s nothing in Kansas! That’s just torture.”

 

Lydia smiles a huge grin, “Oh, that’s the point.” She glances at him. He’s grown out facial hair, his mustache and light beard makes him look more mature. He’s grown his hair out too, but he’s wearing a Mets cap backwards. She loves the new “roughing it” look on him. She never liked it on a guy until he did it. Only thing she’s didn’t like about it, was that it hid his beauty marks that she loved to play connect-the-dots with.

 

“That’s just heartless,” he says as he takes her hand in his and brings it up to his lips then kisses the back of it.

 

“And yet you still decided to take a 41 hour trip with me.” Lydia comments while she’s blushing from the feel of his lips on her hand, wishing they were somewhere else.

 

“Ehh, only because I let Scott use Roscoe and yours does better on gas.” Stiles lays their intwined hands in his lap and looks start ahead.

 

Lydia gasps, “And I’m the heartless one? Using me like I’m your chauffeur!” Looking ahead toward the road as they reach four lane traffic, but she can still see the smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m also using your body like a jungle gym too.” He tells her wiggling his eyebrows.

 

She laughs so hard, she almost misses their exit. “I knew you really didn’t love me,” She jokes back at him. “And using a line from “The O.C.”, a show you never even heard of until I made you watch it?”

 

“What can I say, I’m the Taylor to your Ryan.” He sasses right back. Stiles looks ahead after Lydia frowns and sees they are stuck in five o’clock traffic in Oklahoma City.

 

“Damn it,” She says, “We’re gonna be here forever.” She feels Stiles rub soothing circles on her hand with his thumb and she takes a deep breath.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he assures her, “More time we have together until you have to leave me for MIT.”

 

Lydia gives a weak smiles, “Yeah, I know.” She’s really going to miss him after she drops him off. She just got him and now they’re going to be living eight hours apart.

 

She’s looking down at her lap when she hears him speak up again, “Hey you,” he says it in a soft whisper. Lydia still doesn’t look up, because she doesn’t trust herself not to cry. Stiles takes his right hand and brings it up to her face to look at him. “Baby,” he says when he sees the tears in her eyes. He wipes the lone tear that falls down her cheek and holds on tighter to her hand with his other.

 

“Can’t we just like, I don’t know, go back home together?” She says voice full of sadness, “You know, just make a U-turn?”

 

Stiles laughed a little, “Ah Lyds, I really want to, but we both know that this is too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

 

He leans across the console to give her a sweet, lingering kiss. Lydia opens one eye just to make sure that traffic hasn’t moved, and she puts the car in park so she can turn and kiss him deeper. Stiles chuckles a little at her movement.

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to get in as many kisses that I can before I have to drive away depressed for seven and a half hours.” She mumbles against his lips.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He tells her, as she turns her head a certain angle, so he can do that thing with his tongue that’s he’s so go- _oh! That’s it right there, how the hell does he do that?_

 

Stiles pulls apart just a little, so their foreheads can touch. “And by the way, even though “your body is a wonderland”, I still kind of like you for you.”

 

Lydia smiles back at him, “If you don’t stop making fun of the songs I play and the shows I watch, I’m going to kick you in your mouth.” She says with no heat what so ever.

 

He laughs at her, “Please, like you can reach that high.” Joking with her of course.

 

“Don’t make me take that bet, Stilinski.” She tells him as she dives in for another hot, slow kiss.

 

Unfortunately, they are pulled apart by the truck behind them blowing their horn, letting them know that traffic was moving.

 

Lydia turns away blushing bright red and puts the car in drive to head off. Stiles leans in a kisses her cheek. “To be continued,” he mumbles in her ear.

 

That makes her grin. “Is that a threat or a promise?” She asks breathlessly. She turns to see the glint in his eyes.

 

“Whichever you prefer, baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
They took a small detour and stayed in Hot Springs, AR for the night. They stopped by to visit Hot Springs National Park. It was much more muggy there than they were used to, so Stiles put on gym shorts and a white t-shirt. When he heard the bathroom of their hotel room open, he was putting on his shoes.

 

“I’m ready.” He heard her all cheerful. So he looked open and his mind was blown.

 

He got to see Lydia in a pair of cut off blue jeans shorts for the first time ever. And when she walked out in a white tank top and boots with those shorts, he couldn’t pick his jaw up off of the floor. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her face void of make-up, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He had to compose himself or they wouldn’t be able to leave the building.

 

Stiles changed his mind on regretting riding with her: Best. Road. Trip. Ever.

 

SHE notices how he is staring at her and she kind of freaks out. “I don’t want to hear it.” Lydia tells him as she puts up a finger to warn him.

 

Stiles shakes his head out if the daze he’s in, “You don’t want to hear how sexy you look right now?” he asks with his husky filled voice. He raises his brows to challenge her.

 

Her eyes squinting back at him, she can actually see his eyes darken with desire. ”You actually think that this is sexy?” Her arms spread out in front of her. _Really?_

 

“Hell yeah, I do.” Stiles answers her without hesitation. He approaches her and places his hands on her hips. “These shorts,” he whispers in her ear as he slips his fingers in the belt loops, “Are everything.” Stiles pulls her completely flush up against him.

 

Lydia is shocked by this a little bit. Jackson made a comment to her one time. She only brought it up as a suggestion about wearing jeans like this, and when he heard her he went on a bitching spree about how girls wearing jeans like that were “trailer park trash”. She toke offense to it that, because she thought that style was cute, plus she just bought these exact jeans then. (She might’ve got the idea from a country song while flipping through the radio stations, it was something about “blue jeans and white tank top” and “that look drove him wild”).

 

She is pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Stiles breath on her neck. Then he whispers in her ear, “Stop thinking about whatever Jackson said about this outfit.”

 

That made her lean back and look at him crazy, “How the hell could you have possibly known that?!” she yelled. “And even if so, how do you know it wasn’t someone else?”

 

Stiles smiled. He put one hand on the small of her back and the other brought up to cradle her face. “Because you’re Lydia Martin and you do whatever you want, but he’s the only who mattered enough to change your mind.”

 

He really did know her. But that’s that old her and things have changed. She finally moved her hands and brought them up to his neck and started to play with his hair. Lydia gave him a weak smile, “Well, his opinion doesn’t matter anymore, not like yours does.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “No, Lyds. Only your own opinion should count. Not someone elses.”

 

Lydia brought both of her hands down to flatten over his chest. She gently pushed him backwards. She walked forward and made him walk back. His hands on her waist. She spoke up, “Well, as good as that sounds, there’s this sarcastic, yet handsome and sweet man that I’ve kind of liked since my junior year of high school, and if he told me that wearing a plastic bag, or a clown outfit, or even a banana costume turned him on, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

 

The back of his legs hit the mattress and he sits down, then Lydia crawls up in his lap and straddles his legs, and she cups his jaw in her hands. His hands move to the small of her back and pulls her closer to him. “Well since you insist on knowing my opinion, this country “bumpkin” look on you is driving my wild.” He tells her this while nuzzling and kissing her neck.

 

She giggles as his whiskers tickle her (Mission accomplished, as she thinks of that song).

 

He pulls back to look at her, “How did I get so lucky to have you?” Stiles asks in a whisper.

 

Lydia smiles at him and shakes her head, “By being very, extremely patient with a headstrong girl who was blind for a long time.” She dove in for his lips after that. It was hungry, yet sweet. That kind that could consume your every being.

 

They fell back in bed for a few hours, and got to the National Park a little later than anticipated.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Back “on the road again”, and yes, they are on the road again and yes, it’s Stiles’ hour and he’s playing his music. He would start with Willie Nelson.

 

But Lydia didn’t mind. During the three months of him being in the Wild Hunt, she was miserable. Even though she didn’t remember him fully, she knew a part of her was missing. She’s never been this happy with someone. Nor has she had anyone treat her like Stiles does: honestly like a queen and his best friend (aside from Scott of course).

 

She keeps thinking of the moment that were reunited. When she saved him. If one second later, he would’ve been shot. She finally got to tell him that she lo-, wait, she never said it. What the hell? He told her that she didn’t have to.

 

“Stiles? Lydia speaks up as she sees the Tennessee state line passes by.

 

“Hmm,” is all he responds as he’s paying attention to Memphis traffic on a Friday night.

 

“Why didn't you let me say it back?” She says curiously now. She’s not really complaining, because it lead into the best kiss of her life.

 

Stiles does a double take on her, “Say what?”

 

“When I found you in the locker room after you came back from the Wild Hunt. I was going to tell you how I felt, but you told me I didn’t have to. Why?” Lydia turns her body toward the driver seat he’s in to pay attention to him.

 

He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders, “Because I wasn’t going to make you say it.” He glanced at her for a second, “I didn’t want you to think I expected it.”

 

She shakes her head, “But how did you know then? How did you even know how I felt about you?”

 

Stiles laughed a little, “Different things.” He has a knowing smile on his face.

 

Lydia is getting antsy in her seat, “Stiles, what different things?” She’s more curious now more than ever.

 

Stiles’ smile turned into something soft and warm, maybe even a little bashful. “Well, there’s this old country song that my parents listened to all of the time. I had even seen them dance to it. It was their song. So I heard it all of the time, so I guess I took the words to heart.”

 

Lydia looked confused, “I don’t get it.”

 

His eyes lit up, like he was excited. “Get your phone out,” he said hurriedly. He unplugged his from the radio because it was the GPS for the trip. “Look up Keith Whitley’s ‘When You Say Nothing At All’.”

 

When she found it on YouTube, it’s a man with extremely curly hair in the ‘80’s. She turned and gave Stiles a skeptical look. He just looks at her with that blinding smile, “Just play it and listen to the words. If you need to, watch the lyrics video.”

 

She’d do anything for him. So she smiles at his giddiness and shakes her head as she presses play.

 

A slow ballad plays, she can definitely tell it’s a nearly 30 year old country song. But for Stiles, she’ll listen. So she rests back in the passenger seat and closes her eyes.

 

_[It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart,_  
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark,_  
_Try as I may I could never explain,_  
_What I hear when you don't say a thing…]_

 

She listens at how genuine the words are, and how familiar they sound. Her chest has already started to tighten with emotion.

 

_[The smile on your face let’s me to that you need me,_  
_There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me,_  
_The touch your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall,_  
_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all…]_

 

Lydia can hear Stiles singing with the song in the background. She’s blocked everything out. It all faded away after listening to these words that hit so close to home.

 

_[All day long I can hear people talking out loud,_  
_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd,_  
_Old Mister Webster could never define,_  
_What’s being said between your heart and mine…]_

 

Stiles must have seen her hard reaching out for him, because he has her hand in his now. It reminds Lydia of the voices she can hear as a banshee. Stiles is the one who helps ground her during those moments. She’s hanging on to him for dear life. She’s never felt such a connection to a song before. This damn emotional tether shit has such an effect on her, it’s crazy. It’s like this song. And just like him.

 

_[The smile on your face let’s me to that you need me,_  
_There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me,_  
_The touch your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall,_  
_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all…]_

 

When the song ends, she looks up and her eyes are filled with tears. Lydia realizes that they are now longer moving. He actually has the car parked on the side of the road by the Mississippi River. He actually watched p to see what her first reaction to the song was. She turns to Stiles with questions she don’t know to ask. He looks at her like she’s the most precious thing ever. _How can he still look at me when I’m sitting over here squalling like a baby?_

 

She’s leans over to kiss him hard on the mouth. His hand winds up in her hair and his other on her neck as she climbs onto his lap to deepen the kiss. She’s still crying too. Stiles pulls back to look at her and wipe the tears off of her face.

 

“Baby,” he whispers worriedly to her. He looks at her with some much concern, it breaks her heart.

 

“I love you,” Lydia tells him with so much confidence, but breathlessly. “I love you so much, Stiles Stilinski and I don’t deserve you at all.”

 

He laughs and hold her closer to him, “Sure you do.” He tells her. He takes part of her hair and pushes it behind her ears. “And I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... THE END?
> 
> I want y'all to tell me if I should do a sequel.
> 
> Hope that y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> \- Katie


End file.
